The Empire of Odessen
by Marionette01
Summary: The Force works in mysterious ways, always keeping itself in balance. Since the rise of Darth Bane, the Force has been unbalanced with the Jedi in power and the Sith hiding in the shadows. Well time for things to change


**The Meditation Garden, Jedi Temple, Temple District, Coruscant, Core Region.**

Jacen Shan, Descendant of Grandmaster Satele Shan, was having an internal conflict. When he was taken into the order, the Jedi were peacekeepers, but now… the order seemed hardly recognisable. The Jedi were now known as Generals of the Republic's Clone army.

"There is nothing left here for me here." He thought "If I stay there is a chance I'll be killed on a mission or worse"

As the young knight had a mental argument with himself going over the pros and cons of the Jedi, he didn't notice the presence of Jedi Master Plo Koon

"Something troubles you, Young one?" The Kel Dor jedi asked.

Jacen jumped at the sudden appearance of Plo Koon "Master Koon!" Jacen said "I was just thinking of how the war will play out…"

Plo Koon sat beside the Jedi knight "Your face says otherwise, Jacen."

The Knight gave a sigh, of course he would catch the lie "The jedi have… changed so much in the last ten years, Master. I barely recognise myself and the order." The Kel Dor jedi nodded in agreement "The war with the Separatists has changed both the Jedi and the Republic. For better or for worse, I do not know, only time will tell."

The human looked down at his hands "Master, when I joined the order as a youngling, I was hoping to travel across the galaxy discovering forgotten relics and force techniques and helping the innocent. Not fight against the endless hordes of droids the Separatists have at their disposal! Our numbers have been slowly decreasing since the first battle of Geonosis."

Plo Koon nodded.

"I'm thinking about leaving the order." Jacen said.

The Kel Dor froze, had he heard Jacen correctly? "You truly wish to leave?" Plo asked.

Jacen nodded "I want to help those who are in desperate need of it, without the restraint of the senate or the council."

Plo stood up as he holo-communicator beeped "Excuse me, Jacen" The Kel Dor master said, leaving the meditation gardens and Jacen to his thoughts.

 **Palace of Kallig, Odessen, Wild Space**

Harriet Kallig, Empress of Odessen, sat in her throne, her eyes a burning yellow as she sneered in disgust at the advisory council, which was made up of relics from a Time long since past.

"Empress, we should accept the offer that was given to us, by Count Dooku. I fear what will happen to our people if we do not accept!" The council murmured in agreement.

"Minister, are you suggesting that we, the Odessen Empire, do not have the ability to protect our home and it's people?" Lana Beniko, the head of the Imperial Intelligence Bureau, asked in a cold voice, her eyes burning into Minister Lorman's skull.

The man began to sweat under the intense gaze of Lana "I-uh-No! No Lady Beniko, I don't doubt that for a minute!" Lorman said quickly "I, and my fellows, are suggesting that if we join the Separatist movement, it could benefit Odessen in the long run!"

"Elaborate, Minister." Harriet drawled, her eyes returning to an emerald green colour.

Lorman bowed his head and began to list off the pros of allying Odessen with the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

Lana's comm beeped "Very well, I'll tell her."

Harriet eyed the Spymaster as Lana leaned down to her ear "Xalek is contacting, he has important information regarding Korriban" The Empress nodded at her long time friend.

"Lorman, be silent. Your voice offends the ear." Harriet said, watching as the Minister flushed a red/purple colour "Your business here concluded, we shall continue our discussion later" The Advisory council stood up in unison and bowed before leaving the throne room. As the door closed, the Throne room began to darken, the image of a Kaleesh male flickered into existence "My Lord" the Kaleesh bowed.

"Apprentice." Harriet nodded in acknowledgement "What have you found on Korriban?"

"The excavation teams has found many Holocrons, lightsabers and a Dashade." Xalek reported "We have reason to believe from Darth Imperius' notes that this Dashade is the very same as the one that served Tulak Hord and your ancestor." Lana saw the dark smile curl on the lips of her friend "Very Good Xalek, once you and your team are finished with our ancestral home, go to Dromund Kaas, Lord Scourge will be waiting for you." Harriet instructed the Kaleesh

"Very good, Master" And with that, Xalek's hologram vanished.

Harriet turned to Lana "We are not joining the C.I.S" the Empress snorted in amusement at her friend's declaration "Lana, You would have to kill me before we joined Dooku


End file.
